


Tune as Old as Song

by thephantomrunner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Lumière was going to ask Cogsworth to marry him. It didn't end up how he planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from- somethingscarlet13 on tumblr !
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess I made in the early hours of the morning :)

Lumière had it all planned out. He knew where he was going to do it, how he was going to do it- everything down to the microscopic details. 

In front of him sat four pages full of writing that he had memorized, along with a small box. 

He was ready. He was going to do it, and he wasn't nervous at all. At least that's what he told himself 

He was going to ask Cogsworth to marry him tonight after dinner. He knew exactly how it was going to go- he had a picture in his mind. They would eat dinner as usual in the servants quarters with everyone else downstairs so he wouldn't suspect anything. But after that, they would go for a walk in the rose garden. That's where Lumière planned to pour out his four pages of love and dedication to Cogsworth before bending down on his knee and asking him to marry him. 

He knew he would carry out his part just fine, but he did ponder- just a bit- on wether Cogsworth would say yes or not. 

He didn't want to dwell on the negative, though. This was supposed to be one of the most positive moments of his life and he wasn't about to let his doubts ruin it. 

His small clock struck, indicating that dinner was being served downstairs and it was best he head down. 

His pockets weren't deep, but somehow he had managed to fold up all four sheets of paper and stuff them in his pants. It became a bit uncomfortable when he stuck the box containing the ring in there, but he adamantly refused to pull the silver band out of its box. Everything needed to go how he planned it. And he was not about to hand Cogsworth a ring smeared with sweat and fingerprints. 

When he got downstairs, he was surprised to see the room without Cogsworth and very few others. The man was never late for anything. His whole life was planned on a schedule and if something was thrown off for a minute his whole week would be thrown off. It was one of his many idiosyncrasies that Lumière at first had despised, but learned to love. 

"Have you seen Cogsworth anywhere? " He asked Mrs. Potts. He wasn't worried about him, just curious. 

"He was just down here a few minutes ago. I can't imagine where he's disappeared off to," Mrs. Potts responsed, pouring water out of the teapot she was holding. She moved the cup and saucer to the small wooden table that was supposed to seat all of them. 

After the curse had been broken, The Prince had insisted that they no longer needed to eat in the servants quarters. They were his friends, after all they'd been through, and were more than welcome to eat upstairs in the dinning room with him and Belle. However, Cogsworth insisted that as long as they worked for him, they were to eat downstairs in the kitchen. Lumière was not happy about this, viewing it as rude to turn down his generous offer. This has of course sparked an argument between the two, Cogsworth coming out of it victorious for once. Subsequently, Lumière had added to the list of things he wanted to do before he died "sit at the dinner table upstairs" 

Just as Lumière was about to seat himself in his chair, Cogsworth walked in- as dignified as ever- with his nose in the air and his back straight. Though he had put on an upfront appearance, Lumière could tell he was nervous. Cogsworth was usually nervous, so it didn't seem out of sorts to him. But that didn't stop him from being curious as to what he was nervous about. He would ask him about it later.

Cogsworth stood unmoving in the doorway, posture rigid and nose still in the air. He cleared his throat "Due to minor circumstances, we will be receiving our dinner upstairs in the dining room with the Master this evening" 

Lumière was surprised, to say the least. His nerves kept him from asking aloud, but inside he was wondering what had happened.

The servants who had been in the kitchen stood up and made their way upstairs. Nobody asked any questions about the sudden change in their location for dinner. 

Lumière caught up to Cogsworth who had begun to climb the stairs. He grabbed a hold of his wrist, turning him around. "Why are we moving upstairs?" He had assumed if anyone was to put up a fight about the new arrangement, it was Cogsworth. 

"Um. We have relocated due to certain circumstances that do not concern you at this moment. Now please, walk quickly. We're already late." Cogsworth stammered, his facade slowly slipping. 

"Whatever you say, mon amour," Lumière proceed to walk behind Cogsworth on the stairs content to see Cogsworth not acting uncharacteristicly nervous. 

Once upstairs Lumière, thanked The Master and kissed the Princesses hand before taking a seat around the long table. 

Dinner started off silent, but it was quickly broken by the Prince enthusiastically speaking about his day. Lumière looked at Cogsworth as the next comfortable silence shrouded the table. There were beads of sweat gradually forming on his forehead as the dinner progressed. He couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he was about to propose to the love of his life. 

He tried to make eye contact with Cogsworth, but his eyes remained glued to his plate of untouched food. 

Lumière nudged him with his foot under the table. What happened next happened in a whirlwind of confusion. Cogsworth unceremoniously stood up from the table, as if Lumière had stabbed him instead of tapped him. That's when Lumière began to get concerned. 

Congsworth tapped his glass with his fork. trying to regain any bit of composure he could. 

"Excuse me everyone," he stopped tapping his glass once everyone turned and looked at him. "I have..." he swallowed "I have an announcement to make," he pushed in his chair a little, finally setting his glass down. 

"I'd firstly like to thank The Master and Mistress for allowing us to dine with them this evening." 

"The pleasure was all ours," Belle responded the same time Adam said "Thank you for joining us" both with warm smiles on their faces. 

"Secondly, I'd like to make everyone aware how bad I am with words." Cogsworth then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "But I'm doing this nonetheless" he cleared his throat before glaring down at the paper in his hand "oh dear, I can't read it." He mumbled before clearing his throats and speaking again. 

"I'm going to keep this as short as I possibly can. Lumière," Lumière's head snapped up, not expecting Cogsworth to address him. "we've been through a lot these past few years. And as much as I hate to admit it, I could not have made it through any of it without you." He glared at the paper once more before groaning and dropping it on the table. "I had this all planned out, but it is not working in my favor," Cogsworth walked over to the other side of the table, standing in front of Lumière "If my knees weren't so weak, I would have bended down." He laughed nervously as he pulled a box out of his pocket 

"Lumière..." he paused "Will you marry me?" 

Lumière felt his jaw drop. Never in a million years had he expected Cogsworth to propose, which is why he had planned to do it. "Mon dieu, are you kidding?" 

Cogsworth looked around nervously "Um, no...? I'm being quite... quite serious. " initially he wasn't worried about Lumière answer but his previous statement made him shake, just a little. 

"Of corse I will, you fool!" Lumière grabbed Cogsworth around the neck and kissed him. Relief was visible to anyone who could see Cogsworth's face. Lumière pulled back emptying the contents of his pockets in the table "I was going to ask you tonight after dinner! I memorized four pages! Four!!" He exclaimed, putting the small box in the palm of Cogsworth's hand

Cogsworth, still relieved that it hadn't been a complete catastrophe like he'd imagined, kissed Lumière, ending his rant he had yet to start.

The others around them were laughing lightly, but neither one of them were paying attention.

The evening hadn't gone how Lumière had planned, but it had ended up perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
